This invention relates to a fuel gauge for determining the quantity of fuel in a liquid propane gas tank. More particularly, this invention relates to a fuel gauge adaptable for use in a recreational-type gas grill employing a liquid propane gas tank for determining the fuel level of the liquid propane gas tank.
Gas grills employing a liquid propane gas tank fuel supply have become increasingly popular. Such popularity is due in part to the relative portability of such grills, the relatively low fuel consumption of the grills and the desirable cooking characteristics of gas. One of the few problems that has been encountered by the many users of gas grills employing a liquid propane tank fuel supply has been that of accurately determining the propane fuel supply so that a new fuel supply my be secured before the fuel is exhausted or the fuel does not run out unexpectedly.
A number of devices have been disclosed which are directed to measuring or indicating the fuel level in a tank of a type such as a conventional twenty-pound liquid propane tank commonly employed with gas grills. Some of the prior art tank fuel level indicator devices employ a weighing means in one form or another to provide an indication of the fuel level of a tank. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,245,505, 2,015,689, and 1,818,001 employ means for determining the level in a tank through an intermediate step of determining the weight of the tank and the fuel. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,605 a linear indicator is mounted to a tank to show a vertical position of the tank relative to a mounting frame wherein the liquid level within the tank may be ascertained. The present invention is directed to a fuel gauge for a propane tank of relatively simple and inexpensive construction which is easily adaptable for use in conjunction with a propane tank of a conventional recreational gas grill.